


Black and White

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [74]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Post, Gen, Vigilantism, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Silver and his superhero friends think it’s time to finally take on the monster that’s had an iron grip on their town.
Series: Masks and Maladies [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Kudos: 25





	Black and White

~::~ Twenty-Five Years Ago ~::~

Silver ran up the final flight of stairs to get to the room. It was dark, the sky illuminated by the street lights.

The monochrome-themed superhero was excited, months and planning and finally they were ready to take on Dark himself. Mark and his friends had gotten into a lot of fights with Dark’s cronies and middle-management enforcers, but they’d never come up against Dark or Wil.

Mostly not coming into contact with Wil was partially Daniel’s planning, and another part sheer dumb luck.

“You freak of nature,” Daniel gasped as he followed him up a bit more slowly. “How do you still run like a maniac, you can  _ fly _ ?”

Silver paused, so full of energy he was jogging in place. “Sorry, you need to rest, man?”

“Just a minute to catch my breath,” Daniel breathed a little bit heavier than usual. “The others in position?”

“Yeah, they’re just waiting for our signal,” Mark jumped up a bit, levitating off the ground about an inch or two. “This is going to be awesome.

“Oh yeah, awesome,” Daniel rolled his eyes, finally catching his second wind. “Okay, let’s go.”

Silver smiled as they both checked their costumes and then Silver safely grabbed onto Iblis’s arms so he could safely fly him down to the ground and they could quietly and in the dead of night heading over to the series of warehouses that made up Dark’s base of operations.

Everyone in Egoton knew to avoid the warehouses, everyone who was trying desperately to be a somewhat honest citizen in the despotic, wretched town they lived in anyways. The warehouses were stationed almost too close together, and bordered an old abandoned church that had long since fallen into ruin.

The warehouse Silver and his friends were going to try to break into was at the center of almost an oval shape except for a bend in it. Silver and Iblis snuck into the abandoned church. Silver took the time to fix one of the windows that stood as the signal that he and Iblis were in place.

The reflection of something caught Silver’s eye and he smiled at Iblis. “Time to raise some hell.”

Iblis smiled back and leapt out the already broken window to shoot a fireball at the closest warehouse, the same one they’d visit before they’d been accidentally taken to the Manor.

“Batter up,” Iblis smiled, throwing a large rock towards Silver who used a plank of wood lying around to hit the rock against the wall of the warehouse leaving a huge dent in the metal and distingrated the rock into a small cloud of sand and pebbles.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, which normally happened when fire came into the picture. Instantly Dark’s enforcers were alion them, some of them already drained from how late it was.

Something Mark didn’t quite calculate was how fast Dark showed up. The two heroes felt Dark’s aura a split second before the creature thinly disguised as a human actually showed up.

Silver was grabbed by the back of his neck and the fledgling hero felt energy completely course through him and sent him flying towards the warehouse that had already been attacked.

If Mark hadn’t already been granted super strength and super healing, he was certain that at that very moment he would have died instantly.

Silver slammed into the steel wall of the warehouse, his nose bleeding, neck aching, and head ringing. But Silver forced himself to stand and flipped Dark off as he wiped his bleeding nose.

The Entity actually looked impressioned, glancing over at Iblis and then back to Mark, frowning. “Huh, that’s new.”

“Yeah, we’re not dead,  _ fucker _ !” Silver proclaimed loudly.

The mob boss’s frown became a scowl, “That is quite a shame.”

Silver lightly shook himself, gently around the neck to give it more time to heal and then fly at Dark as fast as he could at the same time that Iblis was launching more fireballs at him.

The arial hero was smiling a little at the clear frustration on Dark’s face as he threw up his aura to block the fire being thrown at him. Leaving him open for—

Suddenly Silver slammed into a nearly invisible barrier of aura, Dark turning to smile at him. “Fly too close to the sun, and it will burn you, little Icarus.”

The hero pulled back a little Dark’s smile widened, the villain leaning in head brazenly closer as Silver tried to punch through the aura but was stopped and his wrist was aching.

“However you two survived,” Dark mused, “it’s of little consequence to me.”

“You—” Dark’s aura grabbed Silver by the foot and prepared to launch him. “—are nothing but mud at the bottom of my shoe, and I will dispose of you just as easily.”

Silver was thrown up into the air, he could feel aura still wrapped around him, trying to slam him back into a pile of twisted and jagged metal.

Before he could hit the shredded pile, a barrier started slowing his fall so it felt less like sharp spikes almost-death, and more like falling on pins and needles. Still hurt but it hurt less.

Bob stepped out from behind the warehouse, looking like he’d already gotten into a couple fights, Wade following him at more of a run. Both of them were in costumes that the group had patched together from a box of old costumes that Mark’s mom had in her attic and some old hoodies.

“Great,” Dark snarled, Iblis rushing to stand with them and away from Dark. “More technicolored vermin.”

“Your reign of terror over this city is over,” Silver told him.

“We want our city back!” Wade shouted.

Dark got a dark chuckle out of that, “Your city, you all are gravely mistaken. This city is a writhing, dark abyss that kills everything it touches. I did not summon evil into Egoton, I was summoned because of it. If anyone should be blamed, it’s your people.”

“Hey, fire and damnation!” Iblis called out before he threw a small fireball at Dark. Dark just watched it hit his aura barrier and then the smoke bomb in the middle erupted into a massive cloud of smoke.

The fledgling heroes for the first time in their lives, heard Dark led out a loud and audible, “Fucking dammit!”

This would also be the last time they’d head Dark audibly curse in years but Mark took it as a victory.

Dark just flew towards them, his eyes red and blue, the ringing of his aura shrill and Mark could swear his ears were bleeding with how bad it was. Bob was the one to throw up a barrier but Dark slammed himself and his aura into it hard enough to knock Bob back into Mark a bit.

Shadowy tendrils of Dark’s aura trying to get into their barrier.

“Let me out of there so I can punch him,” Silver said, stomping on the bits of Dark’s aura that was trying to come up through the ground. He could tell that continuing to fight. Silver could feel almost like the warmth being drained from his entire body.

“I’m trying but he’ll get in,” Bob shouted. “Give me a second.”

Silver looked back at Wade and Daniel, “On my signal.”

Dark grinned.

“Oh ho!” Wilford called out and Silver internally cursed, Dark’s concentration faltering significantly. “And here I thought you were working all night.”

“Not now!” Dark growled, Silver noticed that using so much aura had done something to Dark. It sparked something in Silver. That Dark was beatable, they could do this.

“You busy?” Wil asked, canting his body a little to his left.

“If you could  _ do something _ I’d be really appreciative right now,” Dark growled.

“Like what?” Wil asked.

Dark glared at Wil, as if he was trying to set the other villain on fire. Wil held up his hands, smiling nervously, “Right, right.”

He snapped his fingers and suddenly it was day time and all four of them were lying in a dumpster. Silver felt like he’d gotten into a fight that left every joint sore and he had cuts all over him . . . cuts probably from falling on a bed of metal shrapnel.

Silver took a moment to just stew in his own fury. They had Dark, they had stalled him.

“Dammit!” Silver spat, his fist slaying on something that squelched uncomfortably. “We almost had him.”

“What time is it?” Bob asked.

“I’m going back,” Mark tried to pick himself out of the dumpster, and completely lost the ability to adhere to the floor, he was just floating there.

“Mark,” Daniel called out. “We can’t, it’s daytime. Dark’s probably had time to recover.”

“We were so close,” Mark argued. “He was weakened. That cotton candy asshole had to come in to save him.”

“Mark!” Bob called out. “Stop!”

That finally got Mark to stop scrambling towards the ground and look back. All of them looked tired and beat.

“We need to sleep,” Bob said. “We’ve all missed work.”

“Sides,” Wade slurred, clearly half-asleep. “You literally smell like shit.”

The jab got a tired, sad sigh out of Mark. A sigh that turned into a little chuckle that spread to the rest of the group.

“Yeah, but we almost had him, he was on the ropes,” Mark repeated. “If Wil had just stayed to wherever the hell he was, we would have been able to stop him.”

“Next time,” Bob promised.

“Next time,” Mark mumbled. Iblis dragged. Himself out of the dumpster and grabbed Silver by the ankles. Wade helped to hose some of the trash and filth off them with his water powers.

The four heroes made their trek home, vowing to themselves to try again to bring the demon of Egoton down.


End file.
